


A Loving Hand

by Lady_Redhaired



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Redhaired/pseuds/Lady_Redhaired





	A Loving Hand

You tapped your index finger softly and distractedly on the book cover, holding it in your hands as your gaze traveled through the words, picturing clear scenarios in your mind. You loved reading. The peace of it all. Being able to go far away for a few hours with the power of nothing but written words on a page.

The bed was exceedingly comfortable beneath you. So much so, that you were starting to get a groggy feeling from having laid there for almost two hours now.

Like a distant murmur, you could hear the rain outside, drumming against the windows of the luxurious hotel room. It was no storm, just a slow pouring rain. You were glad Rafe always decided to bring you with him almost everywhere. That meant you got to spend time in wonderful places, eating the best food out there and enjoy all kinds of benefits.

You were about to turn the page when you heard him. He was definitely having a very loud, very angry conversation with some unfortunate person on the other side of his phone. A door separated your bedroom from the living room, but still you could hear him loud and clear he was raising his voice so much. Your brow furrowed slowly, and a mild feeling of concern started building up in your chest. You knew his job meant high stress doses on a daily basis, but you never liked seeing him so worked up about work.

And as you were about to stand up and go check on him, it suddenly grew silent.

End of the phone call?

A few minutes passed until the bedroom door started to open slowly in front of you. You heard it creak slightly as it revealed Rafe´s silohuette behind it. His head hanged low, a couple of stray strands of hair brushed his forehead and temples, out of place. He didn´t step into the room just yet, he limited himself to standing on the doorway, and leaned against the door frame.

“Hey.” You said, a smile as soft as your voice gracing your lips. 

“Hey…” Rafe muttered back, and his voiced sounded so very tired it almost hurt you hearing it. You could see in his now slightly droopy eyes that he was absolutely exhausted. He fiddled with his phone, making it spin lazily between is middle finger and his thumb. 

“Rough day?” 

You watched him purse his lips and nod slowly, and read feeling of self contained anger on his face straight away.

Then no more words were needed. You put down your book, setting it aside on your night stand, and reached out to him gesturing with your hands for him to come closer.

Rafe raised his gaze towards you, and proceeded to stroll languidly towards you. He basically flung his phone towards the bed, which then bounced on it and landed on the floor with a cracking sound. But he could not be bothered about it. Letting out a long sigh, he basically crashed on the bed, and onto you, his cheek resting against your stomach. You had opened your legs to make space for him, and he´d slowly but surely wrapped his arms around your waist.

As you stared down at him, your smile grew wider, and noticeably sweeter. He would never ask for help or comfort, but you knew what you had to do. Steadily, you buried your fingers inside his hair, and started running them through it ever so calmly.

“In a scale of 1 to 10…where are your levels of stress right now, dear?” Your question came out in a surprisingly calming voice.

“Sorry, I think I’ve heard you say from one to 10? I’m gonna need at least a 20 right there, Y/N.” He growled in complaint, his eyes now closed as he allowed the blissful sensation of your hands on his hair to envelop him. 

You knew you couldn´t even begin to imagine what it felt like to have as many responsibilities as him, or the pressure of keeping a whole family business up and running. The anxiety, the stress of it all.

It´s hard to be Rafe Adler.

You hummed affirmatively, your fingers trailing down slowly to caress his cheek for a second, noticing the rough feel of his stubble on your fingertips.

“Let me make it better?” You whispered, your hands idle for a second.

Rafe opened his eyes to stare up at you, and the beautiful mixture of blue and brown in them managed to leave you breathless for an instant once more.

“By all means.”

He placed his hands flat on the bed and pushed himself up. This gave you the opportunity to press your hands against his chest and gently push him to the side, silently asking him to lay on his back. And he immediately obliged. You felt like most times you barely needed words with this man, your eyes doing all the necessary talking.

Removing your shirt, you allowed the lamp on the night stand to wash its dim, flickering light all over you. Your eyes unlocked the moment he gazed down at every single one of your curves, almost ravishing you with his eyes. You noticed his hands were already starting to grow impatient when he run them slowly up your legs as you straddled him. They made their way up your waist and to your back, and undid your bra with expertise. Once again his eyes stared with no remorse, but his hands refrained. He caressed your sides slowly, the back of his fingers brushing against your warm skin.

You wanted him as much as he wanted you. If you were completely honest, probably more. So by the time you had both stripped down to your underwear, you could already feel your breathing peaking up in anticipation.

His hands traveled all over your body, leaving burning trails on your skin.

Good Lord you needed Rafe Adler as much as you needed the air you breathed.

Placing a hand on the back of your neck, he pulled you closer and your lips met in a surprisingly needy and wet kiss. You kissed, and kissed, tongues entwined and hungry, until you were both almost out of breath. And then your neck suffered the same treatment, as he licked, bit and sucked down on your sensitive skin there, blatantly leaving marks that claimed you as his. You quivered under his touch, soft and shaky moans leaving your mouth as his hand found its way between your thighs and his fingers plunged slowly inside you, pressing and rubbing on that sweet spot that sent waves of pleasure up your spine. You could feel yourself so wet, you were dripping down his hand.

“Rafe…” You moaned in his ear, breathing ragged, pleading. And he knew what you really meant was _I want you **now**_. He wasn´t prone to indulge you so quickly, but he´d had quite the terrible day, and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in you. And so your pleading was answered, as you felt his erection rub against you, gently pushing against your entrance but never quite making its way in.

You let out a moan that noted frustration and pleasure in equal measure, but Rafe cut it short as it left your lips by kissing you deeply, finally burying himself inside you. And then frustration was no more, and you were all pleasure, feeling his length deep inside you and making you shiver with bliss. Your sight was blurred by pure lust, but you wanted to keep your eyes opened. You wanted to see the expression on his face as you two slowly became one in a mixture of heavy breathing, moaning and slow thrusting. You wanted to see the way he bit down on his lip as he gripped your hips tightly, pressing you down against him, as if to make sure you felt every single inch of him.

He held you close, so close you could feel his chest moving up and down against your with each breath he took. His lips left a trail of sloppy kisses all the way up your neck, until you felt his lips brush against your ear as he whispered; “Come on baby girl…harder.”, his voice low, almost a shaky growl.

Simply hearing his words sent a wave of heat throughout your entire body, and you suppressed a long moan as you placed your hands against his chest, your nails sinking slightly into his skin and earning you a low growl from him that set your heart ablaze. You pushed yourself up slowly, feeling the sweat drip down your spine, and started moving your hips faster, grinding harder. Your heartbeat was off the roof, and your hearing was muffled by your own sounds of pleasure, but you could still hear him clearly enough as he growled your name.

“Fuck baby…you’re so good.” Rafe let out, his voice almost failing him as you pressed yourself down against him. From then on, he didn´t have the mind to make any more coherent sentences as you finished him off in a couple more thrusts that left your legs so shaky you could barely support yourself anymore. You could feel him twitching inside you, filling you up to the brim as the warm feeling of your climax started to build up in your belly. And this was his turn to finish you off. Grabbing you firmly by your waist, he flipped positions quickly, placing himself on top of you, and held your hips down against the bed. Fingertips leaving white marks on your skin, as he kept on thrusting just enough so that you would get your orgasm. And boy it got you good. You felt it sweeping through your body, uncontained, making you squirm and melt into a puddle of blissful release under his grip, with a long moan in the form of his name. 

You could feel he was as exhausted as you were in the way he basically almost dropped on you by the time you were both finished. You nestled your cheek between his neck and his shoulder, a satisfied and happy smile slowly gracing your lips. “I love you…” You couldn´t help but whisper in his ear, your hand finding its way towards his cheek, leaving a loving caress there. Rafe pushed himself up slightly to stare back into your eyes. He needn´t say it back, it was written clearly in his eyes. Hated by some, feared by others, they would never get to see the way Rafe Adler could look at you sometimes. Like you could touch his soul and make him better. Like he would be lost without you,  crushed under the weight of his own despair. Like yours was the only genuinely loving touch he had ever felt.

Perhaps…you would be the one to save him from himself after all…


End file.
